


Kaneki Ken

by aplacebehindthewalls



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Death, Regret, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplacebehindthewalls/pseuds/aplacebehindthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small poem thingy about Kaneki Ken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaneki Ken

My fingers on the plier  
And centipedes in my ear  
Them eating away my sanity is all that I hear

My hands soaked with blood that isn't mine  
But from the unlucky person that had just died  
It seems so selfish, killing to survive  
Taking away someone else's life

I'm sorry mother for what I've become  
I'm sorry mother for consuming your son  
Mother, I can't bare this pain no more  
There's nothing else for me to live for  
Please mother, let me close my eyes  
Because I'm so fucked up, aren't I?  
Please mother, let me say goodbye  
I can't live when I'm already dead inside

Please mother, let me rest  
Because there's nothing of me left  
Please mother, let me be free  
Because I no longer know who's the real me


End file.
